familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Boyd Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA
Boyd Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA General * location: From downtown McCormick, take SC-28 NW to SC-81. Take SC-81 to S-33-79. Take SS-33-79 NE to SS-33-40. Cemetery is located about 30 yards SW of S-33-40 very shortly after this "T" intersection with S-33-79. * guide: Lines left to right from gate. Line I Grave 1 - Jenna Boyd Andrews, 1881 - 1966 Grave 2 - Georgia B. Tucker, 1908 Grave 3 - Lizzie Boyd Bassett, 1884 - 1969 Grave 4 - Willie Harper Boyd, 1879 - 1935 Grave 5 - B. F. Boyd, 1870 - 1944 Grave 6 - S. W. Boyd, 1864 - 1945 Grave 7 - Lee Saxon, grave marked by wooden post Grave 8 - unmarked Line II Grave 1 - David E., Son of W. R. & M. J. Powell, Aug. 12, 1895, May 16, 1896 Grave 2 - Georgia E., Wife of W. H. Boyd, Born May 29, 1860, Died May 20, 1885 Grave 3 - Harper Boyd, 1855 - 1926 Grave 4 - Jane N., Wife of R. N. Boyd, Born Nov. 13, 1833, Died Dec. 19, 1897 Grave 5 - R. N. Boyd, Born April 30, 1825, Died June 15, 1884 Grave 6 - Robert S. Boyd, Oct. 23, 1885, Sept. 19, 1956 Grave 7 - Rebecca McBride Boyd, 1860 - 1949 Grave 8 - William R. Boyd, 1861 - 1932 Grave 9 - Myrtle Lou Pettegrew, Aug. 21, 1884, June 12, 1885 Line III Grave 1 - Infant Daughter of A. O. & P. O. Grant, Born Dec. 27, 1878, Died July 29, 1879 Line IV Grave 1 - Martha C., Wife of James Powell, Dec. 20, 1819, July 31, 1893 Grave 2 - James R., Son of W. R. & M. J. Powell, Oct. 15, 1893, Jan. 16, 1896 Grave 3 - Willie J., Daughter of W. R. & M. J. Powell, Dec. 3, 1887, June 11, 1896 Grave 4 - Charlie B., Son of W. R. & M. J. Powell, Sept. 24, 1885, Aug. 31, 1889 Grave 5 - Lillie J., Daughter of W. R. & Lizzie Boyd Powell, Aug. 15, 1880, Nov. 15, 1883 Grave 6 - Lizzie Boyd, Wife of W. R. Powell, Aug. 12, 1857, July 16, 1883 Grave 7 - Paul, Son of W. R. & M. J. Powell, Aug. 27, 1884, Jan. 26, 1900 Grave 8 - Loula Jones, Died June 30, 1875, Age 11 years, 23 days Grave 9 - Willie Burtie Jones, Born June 11, 1872, Died June 26, 1884 Grave 10 - unmarked Line V Grave 1 - Mrs. B. A. Boyd, Sept. 1, 1853, June 5, 1910 Grave 2 - Benjamin A. Boyd, Nov. 19, 1845, May 12, 1909 Grave 3 - Robert Oscar, Son of B. A. & Alice S. Boyd, Febr. 1, 1876, Febr. 11, 1899 Grave 4 - Nannie J. Boyd, Died Sept. 14, 1891, Age 1 year, 7 mos, 3 days Grave 5 - Milton A. Boyd, Died Dec. 1, 1893, Aged 2 mos., 3 days. Grave 6 - unmarked Grave 7 - unmarked Grave 8 - unmarked Grave 9 - unmarked Line VI Grave 1 - Rossie Powell, 1878 - 1941 Grave 2 - Charlie Powell, 1867 - 1950 Grave 3 - Effie Boyd Wakefield, 1881 - 1962 Grave 4 - Everette B. Wakefield, 1904 - 1963 Grave 5 - Samuel A. Wakefield, 1881 - 1969 Grave 6 - James Taggart, Co. D., 7 S. C. Inf., C. S. A. Grave 7 - unmarked Grave 8 - unmarked Grave 9 - unmarked Grave 10 - William H. Hilburn, May 10, 1850, July 23, 1915 Grave 11 - Emma Alexander, Wife of W. H. Hilburn, Died Aug. 28, 1916, Aged 57 years Grave 12 - unmarked Line VII Grave 1 - S. S. Baker, Born Sept. 24, 1802, Died Dec. 20, 1854 Grave 2 - Julia E. Baker, Born June 23, 1841, Died Sept. 24, 1859 Grave 3 - James A. Baker, Born Nov. 11, 1827, Died Jan. 20, 1860 Grave 4 - Ella, Wife of B. W. Taylor, March 5, 1869, Nov. 12, 1919 Line VIII Grave 1 - unmarked Grave 2 - unmarked Notes * * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); not all graves transcribed or photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 24 November 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:Cemeteries in McCormick County, South Carolina